Christmas Chaos
by Song Of Hope
Summary: It's Christmas, and Kyoya's and Ai's daughters are making a bit of chaos, involving making a jolly old man run behind schedule, and making their mother faint several times. Summary sucks. R


**Song Of Hope: Here's a Christmas story for all you people in the world! Just this once, everybody lives! Just kidding. I love Doctor Who! Who thinks I should write a DW fanfics? My mom says if I write fanfics about DW, I'll go over the edge. I'm already over it though. Do you think I should write another GalaxyShipping Christmas fic, only with Shoowakusei and Inseki? And, for my one-shots, I will have trivia questions, and you must answer in a review. I got the idea from what Princess Tutu Abridged does. First person to get the trivia question right will get permission to use any of my OC's for any one-shot, unless I state that it's a question worth a longer story. Question is, what are all of the Doctor's (from the new series, not the old one) favorite words? They must be in order, and you must state which Doctor for which word. Hint, 10th has three; the other two have only one.**

Ai was humming softly as she decorated the Christmas tree. It was the song that the Charlie Brown characters had been humming when they had decorated their Christmas tree. She smiled and shouted for her husband.

"Oh husband of mine!" He came in.

"Yes?"

"Can you put the tree topper on? I can't reach it." He smiled.

"Sure." He got the tree toper out of the box and put it on the tree.

"There. That angel is lovely." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kyoya." He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and stood behind her.

"This tree looks lovely." She turned around.

"Whatever did I do to deserve all this?" He smiled.

"A lot, but I didn't do anything to deserve you." He kissed her on the lips. She smiled as they deepened the kiss.

"EW!" They turned to see their five-year-old daughters both looking at them from behind a corner. They ducked back behind the wall, thinking their parents didn't see them. They looked at each other and started creeping towards them.

"They didn't see us, did they?" Suki looked like she was worried that she would get in trouble.

"Shhhhhh nee-chan. No, they didn't see us." Ai and Kyoya quietly snuck up on them, and patted their backs with both hands.

"GOT 'CHA!"

"AH!" They both jumped. Ai picked up Mesujishi, and Kyoya picked up Suki.

"What are you both doing up? Santa's gonna be here real soon."

"I think I hear his sleigh. If you don't want presents, then I guess you can just stay awake."

"NO!" They jumped out of their parents' arms and ran up the stairs to their rooms. Ai and Kyoya both laughed.

"Remember how I still believed in Santa Claus when we first met?"

"Yeah, I do. You never did tell me why."

"Well, there was a very rich man who lived in Kyoto. He was very old, and looked a lot like Santa Claus. Every Christmas, he would go down people's chimneys, with a big sack of toys and other presents, and give them Christmas presents, every year, to everyone under 18, just like Santa. All the kids in Kyoto believed in him for the longest time. It wasn't until they turned 18 that they would find out it was Mr. Cringle the whole time."

"Mr. Cringle?"

"Yeah. Weird, right? He has the same last name as Santa when he was Kris Kringle, but spelled with a C, not a K." He nodded.

"Let's get the presents." She nodded. They both went up to the attic and got several already wrapped presents down, Ai handing them to Kyoya down the ladder. They got all the presents down.

"It's a shame that we couldn't get them everything they wanted."

"Yeah, but this is the fist year that they've actually known what they wanted."

"I know, it's also their first letters to Santa." They grabbed all the presents and carried them to the tree. "Kyoya, hon, where did you put the stocking stuffers?" While Kyoya and Ai didn't have stockings for themselves, Mesujishi had a stocking with a prowling lioness on it, and Suki had a stocking covered with red, green, and gold hearts. They hung over the fireplace, which was very small.

"They should be on top of the fridge."

"Well, I can't reach, so go get them."

"Nag, nag, nag." He smiled as he teased his wife. She threw one of the couch pillows at him and he laughed and then got the stocking stuffers down.

"This will be the first Christmas that they remember. I want it to be perfect."

"You want every Christmas to be perfect. Nothing's perfect." She looked at their tree, with all the little presents under it and with all the beautiful ornaments on it, and a couple hand made ones made by Shoowakusei and Inseki, and several made by Suki and Mesujishi. Kyoya put his arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "But the way everything is right now, it's pretty perfect, except for the kitchen." They looked at the kitchen. It was quite a mess. Suki and Mesujishi never helped clean it, and everybody had been too busy finishing up the decorating to finish cleaning. "We'll clean that up tomorrow." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed now. If the kids find out how late we stayed up, then they'll never forgive us, because they'll think we scared Santa Claus away." Kyoya smiled and nodded. He may have been a total jerk before, but being a boyfriend had changed him, then being a husband changed him even more, and then he became a father, which changed him the most of all. While Ai had loved him the way he was from the beginning when she first met him, she still loves how he is now. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and picked her up bridal style. She gave a little yelp. "Kyoya!" She smiled and laughed.

"You're still as light as ever. Come on, it's time for bed." She smiled and laughed as he carried her to bed.

**One Hour Later**

"Ho, ho, ho!" The Tategami chimney became much larger than it was an hour ago, the fire that was in the fireplace went out, and then came out Santa Claus himself. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Is this the Tategami residence? Suki and Mesujishi have written me their first letters. Let's see." He looked at the presents, and somehow knew what was in each and every one of them. "So, looks like they won't be needing all their presents, I'll just give them these." He started putting presents under the tree, when he saw some milks and cookies, hidden in the tree itself, so that Ai and Kyoya wouldn't find it. "Milk and cookies! Oh, ho, ho, ho!" He started eating the cookies and drinking the milk, and didn't hear a bedroom door open.

"I know I heard something downstairs nee-chan!"

"Mama and Papa will get mad if we're still awake, and besides, what if it's Santa?"

"Santa Claus isn't real. Inseki told me." Suki looked heartbroken.

"What? But, I wrote my first letter to Santa, and sent it to him. And we saw him at the department store."

"That's a person paid to pretend to be Santa, and the letters never get sent."

"Well, what if the milk and cookies are gone?"

"What?"

"I heard that Santa likes milk and cookies, so I hid them in the tree, and in the back of the tree, where Mama and Papa wouldn't think to look." She looked pretty proud of herself.

"Fine, we'll see if the milk and cookies are gone. But first." Mesujishi struggled to pick up a bat that was by their parents' bedroom door, for Kyoya or Ai to use in case of an in home invasion. He actually had one in every room of the house, after what happened the first time. She nearly dropped it, but Mesujishi, being so much like her father, managed to hold it easily after a while. Then, they crept downstairs to attack whoever was in their house, only to find it was a fat old man dressed in red, with a long white beard, wearing a red cap, and had a big sack of toys. Suki jumped up in excitement.

"Santa!" She ran up to him and hugged his leg. "You're real!" Mesujishi dropped the bat in shock, and it loudly clanged on the floor.

"Why, what would make you think otherwise?" She looked up at him.

"You don't look the same as when I saw you at the store. And you smell like candy and cookies, not like wet dog and some funny stuff my Papa told me gives him nightmares (AN: alcohol)." He gave a hearty 'ho-ho-ho'. He got down on one knee to be eye level with Suki.

"My dear girl, that man isn't me. He's just there because I can't be." Ai started coming down the stairs.

"Girls, what's going on? I heard a large crash, but your father had his earplugs in, so I came to see if you were alright." She noticed Mesujishi standing there like she was petrified. "Mesujishi, you alright?" Then she noticed the bat. "Did you drop the bat? Is that what made the noise?" Then, she noticed Santa Claus. "What, but, how can, what is, where did, fireplace, Mr. Cringle, Christmas…" She then put the back of her hand on her forehead, rolled her eyes up into her head, and then proceeded to faint. Mesujishi recovered from her own shock once her mother expressed her own form of it.

"MAMA!" They both ran over to their mother.

"Mama! Wake up!"

"Mama! Why did you faint?" Kyoya came out of his room.

"Ai? I felt you leave the bed, and then saw the girl's weren't in bed. What's going on?" Then, he came down the stairs, and saw that his wife had fainted. "Ai!" Suki and Mesujishi looked up at him.

"She fainted when she saw Santa Claus!" Mesujishi nodded.

"She called him Mr. Cringle." Kyoya looked up and saw Santa.

"Santa Claus?"

"Papa!"

"Don't faint too!" He looked down at his girls and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't. It takes a lot to get me to do something like that." He looked at Santa. "But why did she call you Mr. Cringle?"

"Because, that's the name I used when I lived in Kyoto. I leave the North Pole for a few years and live in towns all over the world. Last time, I lived in Kyoto, and called myself Mr. Cringle. I take on different names, but I still make my routes." He looked at a list that seemed to come out of nowhere. "But it seems as if this whole thing as put me severely behind. I must make every trip in a home extremely fast, but now, I've taken too much time! There's no way I'll finish my route this Christmas!" Suki and Mesujishi whimpered a little, blaming themselves.

"We're sorry Santa."

"If you want to take our toys, then it's okay."

"No, it's not your faults. I was simply careless. You've done nothing to deserve coal. But, I think I have a solution to all our problems. How would you two like to help me finish delivering presents all around the world?" Their eyes gleamed with excitement.

"YES!"

"No!" They looked up at their father. "I don't care if you're Santa, I'm not letting two five year old girl travel around the world with some strange old man! Especially not since they're my daughters."

"But Papa, Christmas will be canceled where Santa didn't deliver presents!"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! That's easy to fix then. Come with us. You can look out for your daughters, and help make things faster." He looked at the list. "But, I need to get an answer within the next thirty seconds, otherwise, the choice won't matter." His daughters looked at him pleadingly.

"Papa, think of all the other little boys and girls!"

"Think of little boys and girls like us, but they have nothing!" He remembered when he was little. Without his father, his mother couldn't do much of anything for Christmas time because she didn't have the money. But, he still always got everything he wanted. Now he knew why.

"Fine." Santa smiled.

"Then let's go! Hold onto each other. Grab one of my hands, but not both. Don't pet or play with the reindeer, and be nice. Rudolph is especially sensitive about his nose." Suki grabbed Santa's left hand, then Kyoya grabbed Suki's, and then Mesujishi grabbed Kyoya's. Santa put his finger on the side of his nose, and they went up the chimney, with it turning back to normal size. Up on the housetop there was a giant red sleigh, filled with many bags filled with toys. There were also nine reindeer, the front one having a big shiny red nose. "Climb aboard!" They hurriedly got in. "On Donnor, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Dasher and Blitzen. And lead the way Rudolph." They started running and flying away. Suki and Mesujishi looked over the edge, very excited and with a very large gleam in their eyes.

"Suki, Mesujishi! Don't hang over the edge! You might fall!" They nodded and got back in all the way.

"The view is so pretty Papa!" Suki got very excited.

"I wish Mama was here to see it."

"Well, let's hope she doesn't wake up." Mesujishi pointed out the sleigh.

"But there's Mama right there, standing outside out house. Hi Mama!" Mesujishi waved at her. Kyoya looked and saw Ai, standing there. She shouted something, and then fainted.

"Oh no, Mama fainted again!"

"Well, she did yell something. It was so loud I could almost hear it. One of the neighbors will take her back inside." Then he realized something. "Wait, what if someone thinks that I took Suki and Mesujishi and left Ai?" Santa smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got that taken care of."

**2 Minutes Before**

Ai woke up from her faint.

"Whoa, that was some weird dream." Then, she realized where she was. "Wait a minute, was that really a dream?" She ran upstairs and found her kids' beds empty, then went into her bedroom and found Kyoya not there. "Where are my children?! Where is my husband?! Where is my family?!" She ran back downstairs, and saw a piece of paper.

_Dear Ai,_

_ Hello, this is Santa Claus. If you're wondering where your family is, they're helping me finish deliveries because I ran behind. With their help, I should be able to finish all of them. If, for some reason, anyone else should come inside the house, they'll think they see your family there. I promise they'll be back before dawn, because the misses would have my head if I weren't. They'll be perfectly safe with me, and I promise they won't have any harm come to them. Merry Christmas._

She stared at the paper, then went upstairs, grabbed her nightgown and ran outside. Then, she saw a giant red sleigh, flown by reindeer, with Santa Claus and her children inside it. Mesujishi was waving, and Kyoya was peering over to see if it was true.

"NO! SANTA CLAUS KIDNAPPED MY FAMILY!" Then, she fainted again. Mr. Kin'niku came out of his house.

"What the heck?" He saw Ai, on the ground, unconscious. She was still breathing, because he could see her breath. He picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and brought her inside. "Kyoya?" When he didn't hear a response, he went upstairs and opened their bedroom door, to see Kyoya, asleep, with his earplugs in. He knew that when Kyoya had those earplugs in, he couldn't hear a thing, so he just dumped Ai on the bed and left.

**Somewhere in the World**

The sleigh landed on a housetop. Santa got out.

"Ho, ho, ho! Now, let's get started." He turned and saw everyone shivering like crazy. "I almost forgot. You'll need these." Using a little Christmas magic, Kyoya was suddenly dressed as Santa, but without the beard, and so were the girls, but in girl's dresses, of appropriate length and coverage, otherwise Christmas would be canceled for the rest of time. "There, now, let's get these presents to the children." He grabbed a bag of toys. Suki looked up at him.

"But Santa, this house has no chimney. What will we do?" He smiled.

"Just let me use my Christmas magic." With a wave of his hands, a chimney appeared. They all joined hands as Santa touched his finger to his nose. Then, down the chimney they went. But inside, there was no tree, and no milk or cookies. Mesujishi tugged on Santa's pant leg.

"Santa, why are there no Christmas decorations here?"

"Well, for one, we're in a completely different country now. The other thing is that this is a family that can't afford Christmas, and can barely afford to eat. These are one of the few places that are like this that know the wonders of Christmas. People called missionaries will come and help these people, and do whatever they can for them. A missionary once, giving up spending Christmas at home, came with his family and shared Christmas here. And now, I shall show them what Christmas is about." Inside his bag, he pulled out several very large containers, with something written on them. Suki read it, but couldn't understand it.

"Santa, what does this say?"

"It says 'this food is very rich, so don't eat it very fast. If you do, you'll get even sicker than you already are. This food will last for three months; so don't eat it too fast. The more you eat, the faster it runs out.' It's so that the family can use their money for other purposes than food. And of course, there are these." He pulled out some actual toys, for the children, and placed them on the floor. "Now, that's how it goes for this town, and for the next half hour, understand?" They nodded. 'Now, let's join hands once more." They joined hands, and went up the chimney, going all over the world, delivering presents.

**In The Morning-Before Dawn**

Ai woke up on the bed the next morning, not under the covers, without Kyoya next to her.

"Kyoya?" She got up, and realized she was already wearing her robe. "What is going on?" She opened her bedroom door and was then tackled in the legs by her daughters.

"Mama!"

"Hi Mama!" She smiled and bent down a little to put her hands on their backs.

"Girls, have you seen your father?"

"He's still talking with Santa Claus." Mesujishi went 'shhhhhh'.

"Nee-chan, Mama will faint if we talk about Santa. She did already."

"And then when we were flying in the red sleigh, she fainted again." Ai remembered what had happened.

"Wait, so that wasn't just a weird dream?" Suki and Mesujishi looked very concerned.

"Mama, you aren't gonna faint again, are you?" She smiled and looked at her daughters.

"No, I'm not going to faint again. Where'd you say your father was again?"

"Talking to Santa about something. He wouldn't tell us what."

**With Santa**

"Yes, of course, I'll be heading towards where he lives way on my way to the North Pole. Why?"

"Just give this to him. If he's awake, and knowing him, he's probably gonna have an entire set up to try and catch you, give this to him." He handed Santa Claus something. "Tell him it's from me, if you do see him."

"I will." He got in his sleigh, and left. Then, Kyoya realized something.

"Crap, I'm stuck on the roof!" He looked at the chimney. "It's back to normal size, so there's no way that I'll fit down it." Then, he saw a ladder, and a blonde head come up it.

"Need some help hon?" He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You're always there when I need you." She smiled and climbed down, then turned to her daughters, holding each side of the ladder. "Be careful, we don't want your father to fall over." They nodded as Kyoya climbed down. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say it's for someone I haven't seen in a long time." He put his hands on his daughter's backs. "Now, let's get inside and open some Christmas presents."

"YAY!" They jumped up and down as they went inside.

"Now, let's go inside, and see what Santa gave the kids." She smiled and they went inside.

First, they opened all the presents that they got from their parents. Suki got a new, frilly, pink dress, some little kids jewelry, some fake make-up, a big pink bow, which Ai promptly put in her hair, and lots of shoes. Mesujishi gave a look that looked like she smelled something nasty whenever Suki opened her presents. Mesujishi got brand new combat boots, a green fighting Gi, some hair stuff to keep her hair from being so wild (which she thought was a joke gift from her mother, but Ai then said A ladies hair should not be like that" to which Mesujishi remarked "I'm not a Lady I'm a wild Lioness," while Kyoya laughed), a punching bag for her size, and a pendant like the one Kyoya wore when he was sixteen.

"Wow, this stuff is all really neat!"

"Thank you Mama and Papa!"

"Now, open your presents from Santa Claus." They nodded and tore open the packages. Suki got a brand new doll, and ring made for her that was just a gold band, and she was very confused with the box that had holes in them. She tried to shake it, but then heard a yelping inside. With very big eyes, and a large smiled, she opened it up, and something jumped out at her. She giggled as it licked her face.

"A puppy!" Yes, Suki had gotten a puppy for Christmas, a chocolate lab puppy. Mesujishi was very excited.

"Me next!" She opened up her gifts to find a Wii, Assassins Creed games (which Kyoya did not approve of), a mini bow and an arrow set made for her (which Kyoya also did not approve of), and a puppy as well. Hers was a golden lab puppy. They both were happy, but they were a bit sad. Ai noticed it.

"Girls, is there something wrong? Aren't you happy with what you got?" They nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"There was something we wanted-"

"More than anything else." AI and Kyoya looked at each other. Whenever they completed each other's sentences, they were on the same page, and that was never good.

"Well, I'm sure you can get it next year girls, or for your birthdays."

"Be happy with the gifts you got."

Then, Kyoya and Ai exchanged gifts. She had gotten him a star in the Leo constellation, and Kyoya had gotten her a heart shaped locket with a picture of the two of them on the left, and then a picture of Suki and Mesujishi on the other. They pecked each other when they got their gifts. But then, another present fell down the chimney. Ai got up and grabbed it.

"Another present?" She picked it up. "It says 'to Suki and Mesujishi. Sorry, in the big hurry, I left this present in my bag. Here you go. Santa.' Well, this might be that present that you two wanted." Ai handed it to them, and they quickly opened it. They squealed in excitement.

"Santa totally understands us!"

"He knew exactly what we wanted!" Kyoya and Ai tried to peer over their shoulders to see what it was.

"What is it girls?" They turned around and held it up.

"BEYS!" The Beys that they had were Heart Venosus145KES (which Suki had) and Rock Leone145WB (which Mesujishi had). Ai's mouth was wide with shock as she tenderly touched Venosus.

"Kyoya, those are our Beys." They turned their shoulders to their parents and held their Beys close to their chests and spoke in sync.

"No! They're _our_ Beys Mama!" She laughed.

"That's not what I meant. Your father and I had those Beys when we were teenagers. I had Venosus and your Father had Leone." They looked at them, confused.

"You were Bladers?"

"Yes, but we've long since retired. Being a Blader is for those younger than us, though we do have our Beys with us, just in case."

"Which one is which Papa?" He knelt down to Mesujishi's level.

"You have the copy of my old Bey, Rock Leone145WB, and Suki," he turned to Suki, "yours is Heart Venosus145KES. Both are excellent."

"Suki, you should be proud, mine was the only Bey with those parts, excepting for the Spin Track. And now, you'll probably be the only Bladers with those systems, since everyone else has a Chrome Wheel system." They hugged their parents.

"This has been the best Christmas ever!"

**Song Of Hope: If you are reading this, then congratulations, you survived the Mayan Apocalypse. Although there were no end of the world prophesies. Those were made up by insane people.**


End file.
